Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Great and Grand Finale/Transcript
(The movie starts at the moon's interior) *'Jul': (Praying) My fallen lords, you may have fallen to the wrath of the heroes, but I Jul Mdama, will become the new leader of the Empire and I shall do my best to lead the Empire to complete invasion. (Stops preying) I hope the lords as in the underworld could understand. *'Zelok': (Bows down to Jul) Lord Jul, before the demise, Lord Barranco's last words were told that he and the other lords created millions of Ultron's brothers. *'Jul': Where can I find them? *(Zelok presses a button, the giant door hatch opened, revealing millions of Ultron Sentinels) *'Jul': Interest, they should be as new Empire troops, from now. (Cackles) *(Subtitle: Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Great and Grand Finale) *(Scene cuts to Nate driving in his Mercedes Benz SLS AMG) *'Sonic (Transmission)': So Nate, do you think the Empire would be useless without a leader or leaders? *'Nate': Of course they're still useful. I still have to recover from all of those bloody injuries last time. *'Black (Transmission)': Thats because the Empire are being a bunch of d**ks, aw man now Green is used for me to be sayin d**k now! Even though, he, Big Red, Skoodge and Butters were deceased. *'Calvin (Transmission)': Bad news guys! The Empire are gonna avenge the lords, and worst of all, THEY ARE NOW LEAD BY JUL MDAMA!! *'Nate': Exactly. Where are you guys? *'Black (Transmission)': Well what do you think!? We are at McDonald's! *'Sonic': (sigh) We're at the Park. *(An Empire Scarab approaches, appearing in front of Nate's car) *(Nate drifts past it and starts increasing speed) *(At the Park) *'Black': Nate is finally here! *'Nate': (takes his helmet off) I only left 5 minutes ago. *'Black': Well why 5 minutes!? We could've wait till 2 hours! *(Several Ultron Sentinels have arrived) *'Yellow': (Gasp) What are those things!? *'Buzz Lightyear': They're Ultron Sentinels. *'Nate': Duh. They want to kill us. *'Black': Not for long! (Holds twl laser rifles, and shoots lasers out of them, making the Ultron Sentinels being dead) Take that motherhuggers, thats how it suppose to be done. *(At the moon's interior) *'Jul': (Checking the hologram of a Empire Space Station) Is Empire Station #51 ready yet? *'Lord Summoner': Sir, it is already launched 20 Earth Hours ago. *'Jul': Excellent. Now, tell the other Empire fleet to set up an attack at the location. *(At the park, several Empire Warships appeared) *'Sonic': It always happens on a good day. *(Gek appears with his Energy Sword) *'Gek': By the order of the new Empire leader, Jul Mdama, you shall surrender, or die! *'Sonic': You don't have to say that. You should know that we won't surrender. *'Gek': True. Anyway, time to die! (Acivates his Energy Sword) *'Thel': Oh, yeah? *(Zim's Gang activates their Irken Lightsabers and Covenant Lightsabers) *(The rest get their weapons) *'Zeb': Let's do it! *(Serveral Empire troopers appeared visible with their Laser Plungers and Laser Rifles) *'Gek': Would ya'll even dare to stop us, Empire!? Troops, take care of the others, I would like to face that little blue mouse or was it a kitty cat. *'Sonic': Hedgehog. *'Gek': Whatever. *'Nate': (puts his helmet back on) We have other people. Why can't you battle us all at the same time? *'Gek': Bring it! (Holds a Empire Laser Rifle on his rght hand) *(An Empire Submarine Cruiser approaches) *'Gek': Perhaps this is the day you heroes shall finally fall! *(The Empire members and the heroes fought each other) *'Gek': (Battles Sonic) Soon once we glass Earth again, you'll be turned to become deceased, just like an hero who tried to fight us were dead. *(Gek and Sonic continued to battle each other) *'Sonic': We heroes will never fall! (Battles Gek) *'Gek': (Used one of his legs to stomp on Sonic's gun by breaking the gun apart) Now you are couraeless without a weapon! *(Bashful tosses an Irken Handy Gun to Sonic, and Sonic shoots Gek in the eye, making Gek bleed.) *'Bashful': You did it, Sonic. *'Sonic': Thanks. *(Gek suddenly healed his eye) *'Gek': Perhaps I should've took you down! (Holds two Empire laser rifles) *(The Heroes ma nd the Empire cotinued to battle each other) *(At Empire Station #51) *'Sangheili Storm Minor': (Uses a Console, but notice a red awarning coordinate) Hey, something is happening at the lab level, go check it out! *(2 Uggoy Storm Minors went to the lab, nothing but a wreck) *'Uggoy Storm minor 1': Must've been one of the major override. *'Uggoy Storm minor 2': Or maybe it was something. *(Two figures growled, killed the minors, and the figures were revealed to be Zim and Gumball, in their own monster hybrid shape forms) *'Zim': Quickly, we may be infected with Dark Substance but somehow we manage to possessed those in our interior body parts and manage to took control of their power! *'Gumball': Well I can even crawl good. *'Zim': Yeah maybe a nano-virus and Dark Substance to combine to be like Ultron. Rigt now, our friends who were captives need our help. *'Gumball': Great idea. Let's go. *(Zim and Gumball noticed some Empire Laser rifles, two each of one, picked them up and loaded them) *(Back at the park, the park is seen being a wreck) *'Gek': (Activates a bomb) Lets retreat for now! *(As the Empire escape, the bomb explodes releasing a blueish mushroom cloud and the whole park was now a messy like dump with trash everywhere, the M.M.Hs got out of the junk) *'Nate': (his racing jumpsuit is seen undamaged) Huh, I didn't know they were fireproof. *'Sonic': How can they be fireproof!? A bomb exploded everything into garbage! *(At Frozand) *'Ragler': We were lucky that the heroes never destroyed this citadel. *'Kallus': Right. *'Ragler': What's the plan? *'Kallus': Since Earth was reborned along with humanity, we should create the most powerful weapon of them all. *'Ragler': That can possibly take down the blue mm porkipine, or hedgehog looking thing. *(Inside the laboratory in the Moon's interior, an Empire like robotic that looked like Sonic but metal like is seen, but was offline, Zelok and Argan appeared) *'Zelok': Let me get this straight, your brother Ragler, and Kallus created this some kind of a robot that looked like Sonic? *'Argan': Technically, he may looked like Sonic, but the robot is such a difference because its metal, so they called him, "Metal sonic". *'Zelok': So how are we gonna activate him? *'Argan': Easy, like this. (Pulls the lever) *(A bionic arm appears, zapping Metal Sonic with electricity and health, making Metal Sonic activated) *'Metal Sonic': (Breaks free) Who are you fools!? *'Zelok': Let's just say you are a clone of someone who looks like you. *'Metal Sonic': Oh, I havde see now. *(Back at Empire Station#51, Zim and Gumball are seen walking from several dead Empire troop corpses) *'Zim': Don't you think the Empire is making some kind of new invention or something? *'Gumball': Duh. Anyway, what's your plan? *'Zim': One of us has to recuse the rest of our remaining friends, I should be able to help Wander and Vinny while you try your best to free Stewie, Red, and Brian. *'Gumball' I won't let you down. *(Back at the Moon's interior) *'Jul': Jul Mdama to Empire Station #51, do you copy? *'Empire Navigator': Two of our test subjects have escaped theres othing what we can do! *'Jul': Just find them somewhere around the space station and destroy them! *'Empire Navigator': Yes sir. *(The navigator spots one of the test subjects) *(Scene shows to Zim, seeing Wander and Vinny in a cage) *'Zim': (Thoughts) Perhaps these guys can also possess the Dark Substancd power. (Released his PAK legs and shoots out dark lasers, freeing Wander and Vinny) *'Wander': Well my dark substance power was to blow some bubble bombs. *'Vinny': And your not gonna believe what it also did to me istead, it grants me a power to crawl on walls. *'Zim': Right. We need to get you to the rest. *(Gumball ntocied Red, Stewie and Brian in the tanks) *'Gumball':I will save you. (Grows claws from his paws) *(Gumball use his claws to get Red, Stewie and Brain out of the tanks) *'Stewie': Thanks for saving us, Gumball. *'Gumball': No problem. *(At Mid Antartica, an Empire Submarine Carrier appears, releasing several Empire Saucers, a Empire dropship appears, releasing Zelok and Argan) *'Zelok': Thank Hades tha we have went to Earth's Middle or Antartica as we build another Empire Citadel. *'Argan': This is the perfect spot. *'Zelok': The heroes wold never find out about his. While Metal Sonic is on his way to kill Sonic. *(At the park, Metal Sonic arrived as his hands transformed into laser guns) *'Sonic': Metal Sonic! I got this! *'Metal Sonic': Its true! Your the one called the actual and real Sonic, you haven't even dare to bring your stupid friends with ya, do ya!? *'Sonic': You know, I can kill you myself. *(Sonic and Metal Sonic are battling) *'Metal Sonic': (Kicks Sonic in the head) Your good but I am better. (Shoots out laser beams from his laser gun like hands) *'Sonic': (Dodges the laser beams) Yeah, well say hello to my little friend! (Holds an Irken weapon) *'Metal Sonic': I was thinking the same thing. (Turns his hands back to normal and holds an Empire laser riffle) This also shoots out laser beams. *'Sonic': (shoots his Irken weapons) You were thinking the same? Well, I guess we're both equal in everything we do. *'Metal Sonic': (Shoots out laser beams from his Empire Laser Riffle) Thats because I was programmed to be equal to you by copying everything you do. *'Sonic': Then that means I can do this! (Shoots his Irken weapon, making Metal Sonic fall to the ground. Sonic spin dashes into him, killing him, but unfortunately, Metal Sonic gets his parts attached) *'Metal Sonic': Ha! I was also programmed to be resurrected too. *(Back at Empire Station#51) *(Zim and Gumball walk in the bridge to the next level in the station along with Red, Wander, Stewie, Brian, and Vinny) *'Zim': There must be a way to get out of this space station. Its been 3 Earth hours and no sign o Ny Empire dropships. *'Gumball': Even if we have to destroy this Space Station, we might...well all of us have to sacrifice ourselves to destroy this space station. *'Zim': Why do we have to sacrifice? Wait a minute, yes I remember, there weren't any dropships left. Perhaps Gumball got me an idea afterall. *(Back with Sonic) *(Metal Sonic has his parts crushed) *'Sonic': I bet he's gonna come back together any second now. *(Zim comes on transmission with Sonic) *'Zim': (Transmitting) Sonic, we have some news, you wouldn't be able to be rescued us, because this is our chance for sacrafise. *'Sonic': Why are you sacrificinbg your self? *'Zim': (Transmitting) Because, its the only way to destroy the Empire space station. *'Sonic': I'm pretty sure you can just blow it up and- oh. *(Metal Sonic's broken parts vanished) *'Metal Sonic': (Chokes Sonic) Perhaps I should return the favor! *(Sonic smashes his head, making it dissapear) *'Sonic': Zim, come up with an idea, quick! (Noticed that the transmission already end) I guess Zim and the others were too busy for sacrafise. *'Shadow': Then both of us should work together to stop Metal Sonic. *(Metal Shadow appears as he looked like a robot version of Shadow and similiar to Metal Sonic, but had blue eyes) *'Metal Shadow': Would you really dare to try to kill Metal Sonic. Well I too, got programmed to be equal to yo, Shadow. *'Shadow': Well thats not good. Sonic I think we are in a little 2nd double trouble. *(With Zim and Gumball) *'Gumball': Zim, are you sure about this? *'Zim': If that is possible, this should be able to make a decision to succeed. *(At the park) *(Sonic and Shadow are battling the robots with the rest helping) Category:Transcripts